


The Will of Atua

by Filthmonger



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brainwashing, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Muscles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: WARNING! STORY SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 3!Angie's Student Council is getting out of hand. Miu Iruma, and her all-night invention sprees, does not approve of their bullshit. So, when they show up at her door with a very peculiar offer for her, she naturally refuses. At first. When they give her something very... interesting to think about, her mind starts to change.





	The Will of Atua

“God fucking damn it!” Miu Iruma shouted. She stepped back from the worktable and wiped a few beads of sweat and motor oil from her face, scowling down at the chugging mechanical monstrosity. Damn thing was going off faster than a virgin after a week-long dry spell. She kicked a sprocket across the room and watched it bounce off a pile of prototypes, before propping herself up against the surgical table in the centre of her lab. Was it a problem with the actuators? She let out a long sigh and stared pointedly at almost-finished invention. She’d been calibrating it for over an hour now, and every time she turned it on it just… boom. Guess even machines were overwhelmed by the golden-brained beauty.

That put a smirk back on her face. She strolled back over to the table, wide hips lightly swaying until she loomed over her creation. She pulled it close, almost smothering it with her enormous chest. Her hand ran up the long, chrome shaft, wiping away her breath as it condensed on the metal. Her thumb traced along the cogs and pistons; her fingers wrapped lovingly around cables; her lips hovered above the tip. She could already feel a blush coming to her cheeks.

“Poor thing… Mommy didn’t mean to yell at you like that.” She cooed. “She just wants you to be big and strong… just a little longer, is all. Then you can help Mommy feel… so… good…”

She jumped at a loud knocking from her door.

“What the fuck do you want?!” She yelled as she opened it, before a white-haired bundle of unending joy invaded her personal space.

“Nyahaha! It is good to see you, Miu!” Angie said, beaming mere inches from her. The height difference forced the tiny tanned girl onto her tiptoes, but somehow she was still close enough to make Miu take a step back. “What a wonderful day it is, no? Praise be to Atua for such a miraculous morning!”

“Praise be to Atua!” Repeated the two figures behind her. The Ultimate Robot Keebo was trying his best not to make eye-contact with Miu, his metal fingers fidgeting. Probably embarrassed by their intimate maintenance session earlier. The superhumanly strong Gonta, on the other hand, was smiling broadly and spoke as if he had been praying to Atua his whole life, as opposed to only being converted to Angie’s sinister cult yesterday.

“Oh, great. What are you three doing here?” Miu said. “Don’t you need to be bathing in blood or some shit?”

“Shuichi still has not offered his blood to Atua, so the sacrifice has been delayed!” Angie said.

“Wait, you actually…?”

Angie laughed and skipped straight past her, ogling the tools and machines hanging from the ceiling. She seemed to dart from work-bench to work-bench, her bright yellow smock fluttering behind her as she oohed and awed like a child in the world’s most dangerous candy-shop.

“Such wonderful creations! Are they all your own?” Angie said, playing with her reflection in a large chrome sphere.

“Please!” Miu snorted. “This kind of simple shit I could make in my sleep. No, the real impressive stuff is right over-”

“Here?” Angie lifted the unfinished mass of metal.

“I-! I-is that what I think it is?” Keebo exclaimed.

“You better believe it!” Miu threw back her head and cackled. “That thing is the next generation in bedroom pleasure! Introducing the Orgasmotron 8,000! It’s got everything you could ever want; flexible shaft, seventeen vibration settings, auxiliary tentacles… hell, it even cums! The perfect night-time companion for any young woman. Or man! Who the fuck am I to judge?”

“I see… so it is a sex toy, yes?” Angie said. She poked the tip and immediately a spurt of chalk-white goo oozed down the shaft.

“Yeah, but, um…” Miu fiddled with a lock of long, blonde hair “A-as you can see the cumming function is giving me a little trouble… It goes off faster than Keebo does during his maintenance sessions!”

“H-hey! That was my first time performing maintenance with another person!” Keebo said. “A-and you said it wasn’t something to be embarrassed about!”

“Of course it fucking isn’t! Any one of you limp-dicks would go off fast if they had my incredible rack pushed up against them! But I don’t want something actually _designed_ to give me an orgasm to cream itself every couple minutes.”

“You said that was normal too!”

“For me? Sure!” She lied. “But I don’t think Angie here would like it if she had to deal with that kind of thing.”

“No, no! Atua demands that those who share my bed must last at least a night!” Angie said.

“W-wait, you really…?” Miu’s confidence deflated. “A… whole n-night?”

“How else can I can be sure to be satisfied?” Her smile never dropped for a second.

“Th-that’s so much… a-all night long… h-ah…” Miu swallowed and shook her head. The image was wonderful, but… “What are you three even doing here? I’ve got things I need to fucking do! And fucking I need to do, as well!”

“But… our next maintenance session isn’t scheduled until…” Keebo began.

“We are here as the student council, of course!” Angie said. She even jumped between Keebo and Miu, like a cartoon character. “It has come to our attention that you have been spending night-time in your lab. If you remember, the student council has strictly forbidden anyone except student council members from any night-time activities.”

“Yeah, I know about your curfew.” Miu rolled her eyes. “So fucking what? I’m the golden brained genius that’s going to take the world by the balls and make it my bitch! You don’t get to tell me what to do! So you can take your curfew and shove it in the same place you shove your those little idols of yours!”

“Oh, we do not wish to stop you!” Angie said, seemingly unfazed by the implied sacrilege.

“… Huh?”

“In fact, we wish to offer another solution.”

“… Huh?”

“We hereby invite you to join the student council!” Angie threw her hands into the air. “Nyahahaha! What a divine offer!”

“… Huh?!” Miu’s eyebrow shot up. “What the fuck kind of compromise is that?”

“You continue to insist on breaking the curfew, which the student council cannot allow. But, if you are a member of the council… then you cannot be breaking the curfew!”

“That… is the dumbest fucking thing I’ve heard!” Miu said. “Besides, don’t I have to follow your creepy blood god or something before I can be part of the stupid council?”

“Oh! You have already worked out the second half of our offer!”

“Wait… second half?” A distinct sense of dread began to creep into her head. Before it was knocked out by roughly two hundred pounds of robot slamming into her from behind. She collided with surgical table, the breath forced from her lungs, and her hands yanked behind her back. By the time her head stopped spinning she could already feel cold steel cables tying her wrists to the opposing forearm. Part of her was impressed by how well-done the knots were. The rest was screaming in a mix of panic and anger.

“Y-you… you fucking bitch!”

“Gonta, if you would please prepare for her.” Angie said. She plopped down on the surgical table, about a foot away from Miu’s head and still smiling like her Daddy had ruffled her hair. From behind her Miu could hear rustling, like someone struggling to pull something off them. She squirmed under Keebo’s grip, kicking out at his body before a sharp pain in her foot reminded her that he was, in fact, made of metal.

“Get your hands off of me you pathetic, limp-dicked excuse for a tinker toy!”

“Sorry…” Keebo said. He at least seemed genuinely concerned. “This is for your own good.”

“Just what the hell do you fuckers think you… are… d-doing…?” Miu petered off as Gonta moved back into view. Her eyes roamed over his now naked frame, taking in every contour of his hairy, muscular frame. Tarzan himself would have been tiny compared to Gonta. If it wasn’t for the flushed cheeks and round spectacles, he would have been the perfect jungle-man fantasy. Especially considering… She swallowed as her gaze fixated on his crotch. Hanging between an absolute forest of curly hair was a cock that made her cunt wince at a single glance. It wasn’t just long, but incredibly thick as well. Like it belonged on a wild beast more than a man. But, considering Gonta…

“Gonta feel strange… Gonta not been naked around people since Gonta first found in jungle.” He scratched the back of his head.

“F-fuck… i-it looks like s-something out of a h-hentai…” Miu swallowed the drool building in her mouth.

“Do you like what you see?” Angie said, bounding up alongside the giant. Her tiny frame only made everything about Gonta’s body all the more intimidating. “Truly Gonta was blessed by Atua when he was born!”

“O-or cursed! N-no one could take that fucking monster!”

“But perhaps you would like to try?”

“Wh-wha-?” She forced herself to look away and up at the tiny girl. “Wait… i-is your plan to h-have Gonta and me…?!” She craned her neck back to look at Keebo, who was again refusing eye-contact. Angie’s coy smile was still in its permanent position, and Gonta was just standing there. 

“What kind of sick god partners people up without their consent?!” Miu finally cried.

”No, no, you misunderstand!” Angie said, still beaming. “Atua tells me that your divine purpose is not as Gonta’s partner.”

“So _you’re_ going to take him? If you exhibitionist freaks just wanted an audience you could have fucking ask-!”

“It is as his cocksleeve!”

“H-his… wh-what?” Miu squeaked. Her legs pressed tightly together.

“Cocksleeve?” Angie swung her body to the right.

“Cum-dump?” To the left. 

“Fuck-pig?” To the right.

“Y-you called m-me…!” A familiar shiver ran down her spine. The same kind that came with every public failure, or crass insult hurled her way. The same kind that fuelled her nightly sessions with her more… practical inventions.

“Atua told me that you would not join our council the way Himiko or Tsumugi did.” Angie said, hugging herself. “They sought a protector, someone to provide for and guide them in this terrible place… But you! You seek passion. Excitement! And above all… someone to command you.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I-I’m the golden brained genius who-“

“You are a cockslut.”

“A-a… c-cockslut?” Miu’s thighs squeezed tighter.

“A big breasted bimbo!” Angie leaned in close. She smelt of sea salt and exotic flowers. “Who wants nothing more than to be surrounded and used by all the men of this place.”

“S-stop it… I-I’m not…”

“You cannot lie to Atua. Atua is all knowing! And he knows what you dream of. Nyahaha! Simply divine, no? He can provide you with everything you desire.”

“I don’t… I-I don’t want anything like that!” Miu tried to bury her flushed face into the table.

“Keebo, if you would.” Angie half-sang.

Miu squirmed against her bonds as Keebo’s hands slid down her body and under her skirt. She mewled in faint protest as his cold, metallic fingers peeled the sodden fabric of her panties away her cunt. She could feel her own juices drip down her thighs. Angie leaned over her and peered down, giggling and giving Miu’s plump arse a quick smack.

“A-ah!” Miu bit her lip.

“You cannot deny what it is you desire. Atua will provide for you, one way or another! All he asks in return is that you do his bidding.”

“F-fuck off!”

“Then you do not wish for Gonta to use you like one of your toys?”

Miu failed to hold back a whine. Her eyes flicked over to him, slowly tracking down from his flushed face, over the expanse of hair on his chest and back down to his… Miu’s eyes widened and her pussy throbbed. He was getting hard. Very, very hard. And so much bigger. She’d hoped he was a shower, but he was definitely a grower. She wasn’t going to be walking right for a week… and that thought made her knees weak already. 

“Keebo, please wait outside and watch for us.” Angie said, snapping Miu’s attention away.

“H-hold on!” Keebo said. “I am perfectly capable of performing similar functions to Gonta!”

“But someone must make sure we are not interrupted. Besides…” Angie leaned in close to him, her smile staying but her eyes turning deadly serious. “It is the will of Atua.”

Keebo hesitated.

“I-I… understand. If it is Atua’s will…” He shuffled off towards the door.

“Now then, Gonta, if you would just stand here…” Angie said.

“R-right!” The big man snapped out of his embarrassed trance and made his way behind Miu. She squirmed, but shuddered as his hands rested on her hips and arse. His skin was rough… and she could already feel his strength, even though he was just resting his hands on her. She felt so small, so… wonderfully vulnerable. “Like this?”

“Perfect, Gonta! Now, just as we talked about…”

“W-wait!” Miu cried as something hot and hard bumped clumsily against her cunt.

“Huh? Gonta do something wrong?” His voice was laced with panic.

“D-don’t…” She hesitated. This was wrong. This was… she didn’t really want this, did she? She was being coerced! And Gonta… Gonta was a naïve boy. He’d do whatever anyone told him. There’s no way this was okay. She bit her lip as the tip of his cock bumped up against her again. The sight of it bobbing in front of her was seared into her mind, and now that she could feel its heat against her… “D-don’t… go so fast, o-okay? I-I don’t want to… to break…”

“Okay… Gonta will be gentle.”

“No, Gonta will not.” Angie beamed.

“But… Gentleman would never hurt lady! So, gentleman must be gentle. Gonta be gentle!”

“Atua says that a true gentleman provides for those he protects.” Angie said, her hands clasped in prayer. “Miu would not be satisfied if you were gentle. So to provide for her, you must be rough and strong!”

“Gonta… do not understand.” His grip on Miu’s hips tightened. “But if true gentleman sometimes not gentle…”

“W-wait-! Y-you can’t-!” Miu started to say, before Gonta’s cock pushed inside her. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a long, low moan as inch after inch stretched her cunt almost painfully full. He was slow, but not slow enough. She simply wasn’t built to handle him, and she felt like he was going to rip her apart if any more went in. And then the next inch… Her eyes rolled back into her head and she shuddered around him. She’d taken big toys before –really big ones- all with various pleasure seeking functions, but something about the way a flesh and blood cock felt was…

“Divine, isn’t it?” Angie said.

“Gonta… feel funny…” He said. His grip shifted. “Gonta… not sure what Miu want now.”

“W-wait… y-you’ve never…? Y-you’re a virgin?!” Miu said. She wasn’t sure if she should be even more scared or even more aroused. Her body decided to go with both.

“Gonta do not know what word mean…”

“Have you ever used your hand to make your body feel good?” Angie asked.

“Feel good… oh! Like when after Gonta see Miu at night! Gonta go back to Insect Meet and Greet, but after Kokichi fall unconscious Gonta head back to room. Gonta could not stop remembering Gonta’s meeting with Miu… Gonta know it ungentlemanly, but Gonta’s body feel funny, so Gonta…” He petered off, blushing intensely. He didn’t seem too ashamed though, gauging by the way his cock twitched inside Miu.

“Y-you… t-to me…?” Miu shuddered. The memory came rushing back to her; the thrill of being caught out in the open in nothing but her underwear and of Gonta’s shocked expression. Afterwards she’d rushed to her lab and fucked herself senseless with one of her prototypes, filling her head with fantasies of other ways the encounter could have ended. Knowing he had… that she had inspired him so… And the fact she might have been his first ever fantasy… She bit her lip and groaned, grinding her body back against Gonta’s hips.

“That is good Gonta!” Angie said. “Remember how you felt… what you did to calm yourself. All you have to do is use Miu in the same way that you used your hand.”

“Same way…? Um…” Gonta furrowed his brow. His grip moved from Miu’s hips, pulling her from the table and squeezing her thighs against her torso. He fell back, reclining on the edge of another work-table. His big hands held her by both thighs and waist, folding Miu’s body up. With her hands behind her back, she was completely trapped. “Like this?”

“Simply divine, Gonta!” Angie beamed.

“H-haah… I-Is this what a fleshlight f-feels like…?” Miu said, a line of drool dripping down her chin.

“Then... Gonta move hand like this…” He effortlessly hoisted Miu upwards, until only the tip of his gargantuan cock was still inside her, and sharply brought her down again.

The noise Miu made was somewhere between a squeak and a groan.

“Oh! Has Gonta hurt Miu?” He said.

“Atua says Miu wishes for more.” Angie giggled. She rested her head in her hands and idly kicked her feet as she watched Miu squirm.

Miu weakly nodded.

Gonta hesitated, probably still a little sceptical. But eventually he resumed moving Miu along his cock, and before long they were both groaning in pleasure. Gonta’s guttural growls were mere inches behind Miu’s ear, and each one made her shudder. Her head lolled back, her body twitching and writhing in Gonta’s grip. Her calves flopped like a ragdoll’s as her body was pumped along the monstrously thick member. Her pussy ached from the sheer size of it, straining to accommodate the size and speed. But what pain she did feel was overwhelmed by pleasure; every spot inside her was being hit, every weakness exploited. Her golden brain was reduced to a mush of warmth and spikes of lust, her body becoming nothing more than a tool for Gonta’s pleasure. And that very thought just made her shiver and quake all the more.

“Miu feels… good on Gonta…” He said through gritted teeth.

“Y-you’re so big… h-aah.. i-it feels like you’re gonna tear me apart!” She groaned. “D-don’t stop…! Break me, you animal!”

“G-Gonta no animal!”

“Then be one!” She screamed, tensing around his cock and forcing a gasp out of him. “P-please… m-make me your bitch. Break me… fuck me as hard as you want!”

“Nyahaha! It seems Atua was right to select you, Gonta.” Angie said. She was still watching them without the slightest hint of blush in her cheeks. “But perhaps we can make some improvements.”

Miu whimpered.

Angie giggled again, dropping from the surgical table. She bounced her way over to the pair, swiping a can of oil along the way, and settled down between Gonta’s legs. She paused, watching them for a second as she hummed, before she began to pull away Miu’s skirt. Her fingers scurried over Miu’s body, pulling away the leather straps and metal O-rings until the entirety of Miu’s pale white thighs were exposed.

“Your body is a beautiful canvas, Miu.” Angie said, dipping her brush into a pot of motor oil. “Please, allow me to use it. Atua speaks through me… and he says you will become his latest work.”

“Wh-what are you doing?” Miu stammered out between gasps of pleasure.

“I do nothing. It is Atua who will brand you.” Angie beamed, her brush darting across Miu’s body. “Ah, I see… c-u-m-s-l-u-t… w-h-o-r-e… oh, and of course! F-r-e-e u-s-e!”

“F-free use?!” Miu said as the message was drawn just above her cunt. Every line of the cold oil seared itself into her flesh, sending tingles through her body and down to her already overloaded slit. With an almost pig-like squeal her whole body tensed into a twitching mess around Gonta’s shaft. What little coherent thought was left in her head was quickly snuffed out as both orgasm and aftershocks rippled through her.

“Ah! I-is Miu alright? Gonta did not go too hard?” Gonta said, lowering Miu back down until her hips rested on his. She continued to twitch as the hilt of his cock pressed up against her folds.

“What a gentleman you are, Gonta!” Angie said.

“Huh? Gonta gentleman?”

“A true gentleman always makes sure his lady finishes before him. Now that Miu has finished, you can continue however you wish!”

“Miu... finish? Like… when Gonta finish with hand?”

Miu moaned back at him. What little strength she had she put into grinding down on him.

“G-go ahead big guy…” She panted. “Use me l-like the cheap cock toy that I am…”

“Oh, Gonta! If your arms are tired, perhaps you can rest her up here?” Angie said, hopping back onto the surgical table. Miu opened her mouth to object, but then Gonta stood up, still holding her in his hands and on his cock. Every step sent vibrations through her whole body, and especially into her still sensitive slit. By the time she was resting on the table, chest down and feet allowed to shakily hit the floor, she was already half-way to cumming again.

“Like this?” Gonta asked, giving Miu an experimental thrust. Her arms strained against the cables until finally the knots fell apart and she was free to scrabble across the table, fingers sinking into the foam beneath as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Nyahaha! Now you really are his bitch!” Angie giggled. She gave Miu’s arse a cheeky smack as Gonta’s confidence grew. If the table hadn’t been nailed to the floor, it might have begun to scrape across the floor from the sheer force of Gonta’s thrusts. Miu’s breath was shallow and sharp as it was forced out of her in gasps and groans. Her sweat soaked clothes clung tightly to her, smothering her skin, but her hands refused to move from the edge of the table; refused to stop shaking and clenching as the heat in her cunt grew again.

Angie wrapped her arms around Miu’s head and pulled it into one of her signature hugs.

“H-huh?” Miu said. It was hard for her to think. To process anything at all, really. But Angie’s chest was so soft that Miu couldn’t help but sink deeper into the hug. Her sex-scrambled brain latched onto the slow, regular rhythm of Angie’s heartbeat. There was something so soothing about it. Mixed with the warmth and the slightly flowery smell of Angie’s skin, Miu could feel herself slip further and further into her pleasant trance. Even Gonta’s cock faded slightly; no less pleasurable, just… distant.

“Mmm… The will of Atua is wonderful, isn’t it?” Angie said. Her hand gently stroked along Miu’s hair. “It feels so…”

“Divine…” Miu finished.

“Precisely!” Angie giggled. “He has known about your tastes for a long time.”

“Kn-known?”

“Yes! He wants you to know that he has seen everything you have done. He is always watching you, just as he watches over us all.”

“Always… watching…” Miu smiled. She liked that… liked that someone was watching her. It made her body tingle all over when she knew there were eyes on her naked skin.

“I know it feels good to be watched… I feel his gaze on me every moment. It is a wonderful feeling… but to serve his will is even more wonderful! You have already tasted how it feels. And look at Gonta!” She smiled, turning Miu’s head to face him. “See how his face twists with such pleasure?”

She could see. Miu watched the muscles flex and ripple under Gonta’s sweat soaked skin as he slammed into her. The room was full of the wet slap of flesh meeting flesh, punctuated by a primal growl in Gonta’s throat. His grip threatened to shatter her bones but somehow she knew he wouldn’t hurt her in the slightest. His rhythm was failing. He had to be close… Her hips pushed back against him, trying to fill herself with more of his cock.

“That pleasure is a gift from Atua for fulfilling his will,” Angie said. “You can feel it too, can’t you? Feel him fill you with his warmth and love!”

“W-warmth…” Her own warmth was growing. Building inside her cunt, threatening to boil over into another set of mind-shattering spasms.

“He can give you so much more. As much pleasure as you wish! If you only choose to serve his will.”

“More… m-more!” Miu whined. “I want more!”

“Will you let Atua’s will guide you?”

“Yes! Yes, yes! A-Atua’s will i-is… my will!” She shuddered. Gonta’s speed was dropping, replaced with deep, hard thrusts that should have snapped her in half. She wanted to bring her legs round his waist; to try and give him just a little extra push. But her quaking legs barely held themselves up.

“Gonta… gonna finish soon…” He said.

“I-inside! Please, please finish inside me!” Miu screamed. “M-make me into a real cum-dumpster!”

The speed returned as Gonta’s desperation grew, sending Miu back into a writhing mess. Her arse stung from his hips slamming into it; every inch of her ached and screamed in a mix of bruising and pleasure. All the while Angie’s soft warmth wrapped itself around her. She was caught between two very different fantasies and her mind couldn’t take it. Gonta’s grip on her suddenly tightened and she could feel him throb inside her. She buried her head into Angie and screamed with delight as her whole body tensed around his cock, her mind vanishing in a burst of white as he roared behind her. 

She could feel him keep thrusting. Slow, but hard and deep. Feel him pulse inside her, setting off rippling aftershocks that continued even as he pulled out from her slit. She twitched, whimpering as a dollop of sticky warmth dripped out of her cunt and down her thigh. She hung limply to the table, her legs threatening to collapse and send her sprawling to the floor. With a muffled groan she nuzzled back into Angie’s drool and sweat soaked lap.

”Did… Gonta do good?” He asked, the shyness quickly returning.

“You were simply divine, Gonta!” Angie giggled. “You should go and clean yourself up. A gentleman should always look his best, yes?”

“Y-yes! A gentleman is always well groomed.” He picked his clothes up from the surprisingly neat pile and quickly redressed himself.

“Oh, and Gonta,” Anige called, stroking along the sweaty mess of hair tumbling over Miu’s back. “Don’t forget to tell the others that the student council has a new member.”

The last thing Miu saw before she slipped into sleep was Angie’s warm smile above her. And it was all she saw in her dreams as well; accompanied by the newly kindled sense of peace that came from knowing who was watching over her. From knowing what great pleasures awaited her in this life and the next, as long as she kept serving... surrendering herself to him.

Her new god... Atua.


End file.
